


Hartmon Week 2017

by Ameliapll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Earths, Hartmon Week 2017, M/M, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: Fics written for the Hartmon Week 2017 prompts.





	Hartmon Week 2017

Francisco doesn't come home one night, but Hartley doesn't worry. He knows working for Zoom can take longer than expected. 

 _He'll be home tomorrow,_ he assures himself, taking off his glasses and ignoring the ice-chill worry in his stomach.  _Tomorrow._

 

 

Except. 

He didn't. But sometimes Zoom's work took them out of Central City, to Star and to Keystone. Yeah, it was weird Francisco didn't call. And that Siren, Deathstorm, and Frost haven't been spotted lately.

 _Coincidence,_ he thinks.  _Just a coincidence._

 

 

He is able to convince himself of this for weeks, ignoring the dull feelings in his stomach, twisting his organs into pretzels. Then Frost shows up on his doorstep. 

 

Her hair is strawberry blonde with blood, eyes swollen and puffy. Those are the first two things Hartley notices. Then it's the fact that she's not in her Killer Frost ensemble, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt instead. 

 

 

"Can I stay here?" she asks, and her voice is raw. "Please?"

 

 

"What happened?" Hartley asks, even though there are sirens going off in his head, neon red and blue screaming  _ABORT ABORT ABORT._ He does not want to hear this. 

 

 

Frost looks at him, sympathetically as she can, and tells him. 

 

The two cry. And then they plan, hiring Mirror Master to pull off an attack downtown, and when Zoom is preoccupied, they leave town. 

 

 

 

Frost dies one day, the cold in her body, eventually freezing her heart. Deathstorm was her stabilizer, the thing that kept her warm. 

 

Hartley lives. 

And he keeps running. Because if he stops, Zoom will kill him, too. 

 

And he'd be  _damned_ before Francisco's murderer killed him. 


End file.
